La seule façon d'être heureux c'est d'aimer souffrir
by Emma0406
Summary: Et je souffre, je souffre tellement... Est-ce vraiment possible, cette douleur ? Et je pense, je pense à tout ces sentiments... Pourquoi ? [Yuu]. One-shot.


Bonjour à tous ! Je publie cet Os dans l'espoir de mieux faire comprendre le personnage de Yuu Yanase, qui est d'après moi assez incompris. Je l'adore c'est pour ça ! :3

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi" appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura, et je ne fais que livrer ma vision d'eux-même ! :)

* * *

_**La seule façon d'être heureux c'est d'aimer souffrir.**_

* * *

Assis, là, dans une chaise, affaissé et le regard dans le vide, je pense. Que cette pensée me semble futile. On pense à chaque seconde, on ne peut s'arrêter, seulement en cet instant, c'est quelque chose de vrai, et justement, si peu futile.

Mais plus rien n'a d'importance. C'est emmuré dans mon esprit confus que je vis au jour le jour. Qui aurait cru que ça puisse me faire si mal ? Et voilà, inutile parole une nouvelle fois. Personne n'est là, à ma place pour penser et agir. Personne n'est là pour m'entendre. Je suis seul, c'est une évidence. Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi donc ai-je donc autant de peine au fond de mon cœur ? Si je suis le seul à décider, pourquoi dois-je l'aimer... à ce point ? Pourquoi sa vision me déchire le cœur, pourquoi ne puis-je pas le serrer dans mes bras, pourquoi ?

Les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues, brûlantes, mon visage contracté par cette souffrance, le poids de mes sentiments à travers mon être... C'est toi qui me l'inflige. Tu n'en sais rien, évidemment, je ne laisse rien paraître. Rien ne pourrait laisser penser que je souffre. Pourtant c'est le cas. Ça en devient une habitude de faire semblant. C'est une habitude. La nature nous a fait ainsi, faibles et sentimentaux, menteur et manipulateur. Que c'est écœurant. Je me dis que j'aurais préféré ne pas exister. Mais j'ai aussi peur de disparaître, de ne pouvoir penser à rien. Contradiction.

Oui, nous sommes contradictoires, lui et moi, complètement opposés. Et tu le préfères. Je serais prêt à tout pour lui ressembler. J'ai essayé, mais comment taire ce qu'on est vraiment au fond ? Je voulais que tu m'acceptes moi, tel que je suis. Je voulais peu de chose. Juste ton amour. Juste un peu de ta tendresse. Juste une caresse. Etais-ce trop demandé? J'y croyais, j'y croyais le plus fort possible. Je pensais que j'y arriverais. Je ne désespérais pas. J'avançais pas à pas, jour par jour, année après année. Mais récemment, j'ai vu le changement. Pas de notre côté, notre relation était toujours aussi... habituelle. C'est la tienne avec lui. Vous avez changé. Vous avez évolué, plus que je ne voulais croire. Tu l'as choisi. Tu l'aimes. Lui, pas moi. Ce ne sera jamais moi. Jamais. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence. J'ai tout essayé pour te faire changer d'avis. Tu dois encore me prendre pour un fou, une personne de plus à interner. J'en étais au point de te forcer. Mais il faut me comprendre, j'allais avoir un peu de toi. Enfin, après cette infinie attente. Je te voulais tant. Sauf que tel un preux chevalier, il est arrivé pour te sauver, pour t'arracher aux bras de l'ennemi. De toutes manières, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire. Je ne suis qu'un ami à tes yeux, celui avec qui tu peux toujours rire. Lui, c'est différent. Tu l'aimes, je le vois, je le sens, et ça me fait mal. C'est à lui que tu as donné l'autorisation de te toucher, de te prendre dans ses bras, de le laisser t'embrasser, de te posséder. Pas une miette pour moi. Pas un seul fragment de toi pour moi. Rien pour moi. Moi. Moi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Est-ce que cette douleur s'estompera un jour ? Puis-je espéré aimer et être aimé en retour par quelqu'un ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est un voile sur mon futur. Je ne peux rien prévoir. Le destin, s'il est vraiment le maître de nos vies, en décidera.

Et je m'écœure. Je ne veux pas penser à autre chose que toi. Tes doux yeux bleus, emplis de naïveté et d'innocence. Ton sourire, illuminant tout sur son passage. Ta main, si chaude lorsqu'elle vient s'attacher à la mienne... Tout me plaît chez toi, jusqu'à ton odeur. Mes mains en tremblent, tellement je veux te toucher. Sans cesse je me répète, sans cesse je me perds. Je me sens vide, comme si rien ne pouvait plus jamais m'atteindre, comme si c'était la fin, comme si rien ne se passerait à nouveau.

Mais je souffre, et la souffrance n'est-elle pas la preuve que je vis ? La vie est une rose, sublime en apparence, d'une beauté qui vous coupe le souffle ; dangereuse et cruelle en réalité. Je me suis laissé emporter, et maintenant ses épines m'emprisonnent, perçant mon cœur. Tu es comme une rose, Chiaki, et ton parfum suave n'a pu que m'emporter pour me faire piquer. Malgré tout, malgré moi, je t'aime. Et le temps file, le temps file sans rendre de compte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de revenir au travers de ces souvenirs amers, et je sens cette dévotion, je sens cette passion qui reste au fond une nuit sans émotions. Mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, regarde-moi ! Rien qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois comme tu le regardes lui !

Je contemple mes mains tremblantes, et je remarque ces doigts si fins qui ne peuvent être les miens. Serais-je donc disparu ? N'est-ce plus moi ? Ou ai-je simplement oublié de me nourrir, jusqu'à maigrir horriblement ? Ma tête, ma tête qui tourne vient se poser sur le dossier de mon siège, trop lourde pour que je la supporte.

Mon esprit ne peut plus me tromper, et je me sens partir. Ce jeu est fini, et la pluie se met à tomber, violente, secouant tout ce qui fait mon toit. Amusante comparaison. Mes larmes, telles cette pluie incessante... toi, tel ce vent destructeur, et moi... tel cette maison qui risque de s'envoler, et perdre pied dans son ancrage, dans cette terre. Tel que ma réalité.

Je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres peu à peu, mais mon esprit continu à tourner. J'aurais tellement donné, pour t'approcher un peu plus. Tous les soirs, je rêvais que mes fantasmes s'accomplissaient. J'aurais voulu t'embrasser, jusqu'à te voler le souffle, jusqu'à parcourir chaque recoin de ta bouche, fouillant, prenant tout. J'aurais voulu m'endormir à tes côtés, voir ton visage apaisé et détendu sous le clair de lune. J'aurais voulu me promener la main dans la tienne. J'aurais voulu contempler l'avancée de l'âge sur nos visages. J'aurais voulu t'aimer jusqu'à la fin.

Et je me redresse pour hurler, pour crier, m'arrachant les cheveux, tombant sur le sol, tapant, frappant sans réussir à me calmer. Mordant mes lèvres, les laissant saigner, pour essayer de contrebalancer la douleur. Mais ton fantôme me dévore, l'écho de ta voie me nargue incessamment, et je continue à hurler. Mes souvenirs m'enchaînent dans une prison brûlante de douleur, inlassablement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ! J'hurle, j'hurle encore ces mots en me griffant le visage, alors que j'essayais de le tirer pour me réveiller de ce cauchemar, de cet enfer qui ne veut cesser. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Pourquoi ? Mes yeux ne veulent plus pleurer, asséchés d'avoir versé trop de larmes. Pourquoi ? Ma gorge sèche ne veut plus émettre un son, trop fatiguée d'avoir criée. Pourquoi ? Ma vision se brouille, épuisée d'avoir trop cherché à voir. Pourquoi ? Ma tête me fait mal, trop douloureuse d'avoir cherché des réponses. Et finalement, le noir m'envahit. Je sombre dans les ténèbres avec délectation, les accueillants avec soulagement, souhaitant enfin y trouver l'apaisement...

Mes paupières se soulèvent, et la simple vu de mon plafond me fait soupirer. Le repos aura été de courte durée. Je me relève, difficilement, sentant mes muscles protester. Rien ne filtre dans mes pensées, je fais juste ce que me dicte mon corps. Mon visage me fait mal, ma peau me tire. Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain, d'un pas lent et automatique, et j'arrive pour me contempler dans le miroir. Je croise mon regard, si vide, et qui se met à scruter mon visage. Mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Ils me font mal d'ailleurs. Mes joues sont marquées de longues et nombreuses griffures rouges vives. Elles aussi sont douloureuses. Abaissant le regard sur le robinet, je l'actionne, et passa de l'eau glacée sur mon visage, la morsure du froid venant ajouter une douleur de plus. Qu'importe. J'attrape la serviette bleu pendu à côté du lavabo, et m'essuie avec. Ce fait fait, je me redresse, et je la contemple longuement. Sa couleur bleu clair me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne vois même pas quoi. Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ?

Mes yeux se lèvent à nouveau sur le miroir, et une nouvelle fois, je me contemple, droit dans les yeux. Les secondes, puis les minutes s'écoulent. Je sens quelque chose qui remonte en moi, qui me brûle au passage, qui dévaste tout, tel un ouragan. Et soudain, sans comprendre pourquoi je fais ça, comme si j'étais détaché de mon corps, je hurle et j'envoie mon poing gauche directement dans la glace.

Mon reflet se brise en morceaux, alors que certains d'entre eux viennent se planter dans ma chair, la transperçant comme du beurre, venant ajouter à ma souffrance. Je ne dis plus rien, et rapproche ma main saignante de la lumière. Divers morceaux de différentes tailles brillent sous celle-ci, nageant dans du rouge. Un beau rouge, profond. J'entreprends de retirer un à un les morceaux, ne me posant même pas de question, comme pourquoi avais fais-je ça. Mon visage ne grimace même pas alors que je tire. Au final, ce n'est presque que superflu, et ma main guérira rapidement, je vois bien que rien n'est sérieusement touché. J'ai de la chance.

Je ris, je m'esclaffe jusqu'à me plier en deux. De la chance ? Moi, j'ai de la chance ? Je ne peux stopper cette hilarité, qui me donne sans aucun doute l'air d'un fou. Le calme me reprend peu à peu, mon visage reprenant ses traits dénués d'émotions comme un instant auparavant.

Je bande ma main, la plie et la déplie. Rien ne me gêne, j'ai du réussir à tout enlever. Je passerais tout de même à l'hôpital plus tard, on ne sait jamais. Je me dirige, indifférent à la douleur, vers mon salon traditionnel japonais, et m'assis sur un coussin, devant ma table basse. Quelle heure sommes-nous au fait ? Oh, et puis peu importante, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Devant moi, mon calepin, mon portable, ainsi que divers crayons. J'attrape ce premier, et commence à le feuilleter. Des croquis, plus ou moins terminés. Mon cœur bat plus vite au fur et à mesure que je fais défiler les pages, ma mâchoire se contracte. Ce ne sont que des dessins de Chiaki. Encore, et encore, et encore. Je n'avais envie que de le dessiner lui. Inlassablement, sans jamais que cette envie ne parte, comme si ainsi, je pouvais me l'approprier un peu. Qu'il soit juste pour un instant à moi.

Je l'envoie valser rageusement à l'autre bout de la pièce, alors que je me dis qu'il n'est pas à moi, ne le sera jamais. Hatori. Il est à lui, il est à ce tordu silencieux. A ce tordu malsain, pervers et profiteur. Je sens la rage qui commence à bouillir en moi, je sens cette colère qui se met à gronder. Après le désespoir, je me réveille, et je ne ressens que de la haine.

Tout le reste est parti, à cet instant, il n'y a plus que cette émotion sourde qui me mort le corps. Mes muscles me démangent, je n'ai envie que d'une chose : qu'il disparaisse ! Peu importe comment, peu importe que ça affecte Chiaki, je veux le voir s'en aller ! Moi, moi je serais là. Moi, je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal, contrairement à cet être abject ! Moi, je ne l'ai pas violé pour assouvir mes pulsions ! Et dire qu'il se donne encore à cet enfoiré malgré tout ce qui lui a fait subir !

... Je pourrais le tuer. Je le sens, si à cet instant il était là, devant moi, j'en serais capable. Je voudrais serrer mes mains autour de son cou, appuyer jusqu'à faire sortir ses derniers élans de vie. Je voudrais le voir se débattre, sans arriver à se libérer, je voudrais le voir souffrir, voir ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la peur. Je voudrais tellement de chose. Suis-je donc devenu un meurtrier ?

Non, je n'ai rien fait. Ou pas encore. Je ris. Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis, ce que je pense, ce que je veux. Car à cet instant, m'est venue à l'esprit _sa _tête à lui, montrant milles souffrances sous la perte de l'être aimé. Car je sais me l'avouer maintenant, il l'aime. Et je me mets à sa place. Si je le perdais, plus que je ne l'ai déjà perdu, je pourrais en mourir. Il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre celui qu'on aime, et si je ne me le souhaite pas... Je ne peux le souhaiter à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis trop faible pour ça. Ou juste trop humain. Dire que j'en suis arrivé au point où finalement je ne souhaite pas la mort d'Hatori, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, j'envisageais de la provoquer moi-même...

Que faire ou que penser alors ? « Rien » est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Me shooter ? Non plus, je suis trop raisonnable. J'ai déjà essayé d'oublier dans l'alcool, et ça ne m'a pas réussi, me retrouvant dans le lit d'une personne que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Et je ne tiens pas à finir alcoolique.

« Passer à autre chose » ? me souffle ma conscience. Je souris. Ce que j'aimerais que ça soit si simple. Cela fait déjà trois semaines, et j'ai l'impression que ça vient d'arriver. Qui a bien pu oser dire que le temps pansait les blessures ? Car moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est l'inverse. Plus le temps passe, et plus je souffre. Sans que ça s'arrête. Et je ne veux pas passer à autre chose... Je souhaite tant qu'il m'aime. Alors j'attendrais. Peut-être qu'un jour, il finira par me remarquer autrement que comme son meilleur ami ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il cessera d'adresser ce regard à Hatori, et qu'il me l'enverra à moi ? Peut-être. Rien n'est sûr, mais je ne peux qu'y croire. C'est tout ce qui subsiste en moi, au travers de cet amas d'émotions négatives : l'espoir.

Mon téléphone sonne, me faisant sursauter et sortir de mes pensées par la même occasion. Je le prends, le regarde. C'est lui. Je décroche impatiemment, désireux d'entre cette voix qui arrive à me mener au plus profond des enfers. Il me demande de l'aide, comme d'habitude, pour venir l'aider à terminer son dernier chapitre en retard. J'accepte tout de suite, avec un ton nonchalant. Dès que j'ai raccroché, je file sous la douche et m'habille. Je recouvre mon visage d'un masque. Je prétendrais être malade, je n'ai aucunement l'envie qu'il voit mes blessures. Il posera des questions, sur ça, sur ma main, sur mes cernes. Je mentirais, comme d'habitude. Car j'en ai besoin. Il est comme une drogue.

Je ne me l'avouerais jamais, mais il est vrai que je me voile la face. Je vais mal, extrêmement mal. Mais je suis comme fou. Et je fais semblant, je me cache. J'aime cette souffrance. Car c'est la seule manière pour que je me sente vivant.

**"La seule façon d'être heureux c'est d'aimer souffrir"**

_Woody Allen_

* * *

Encore un Os triste... J'espère encore qu'il vous a fait passer des émotions...

Des avis à me donner ? Hésitez pas, j'adore les reviews et j'y répond à chaque fois ! :3


End file.
